Free hug campaign
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Kelas II A di Konoha High School akan mengadakan acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Lalu bagaimana cerita Sakura saat mengikuti acara tersebut? Mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo(ingat betul bagian ini), OOC**_

_**Dedicated For BTC Contest**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No bashing chara please..**_

_**.**_

_**DLDR**_

_**( Sungguh bodoh jika anda tidak suka tapi masih tetap membaca **____** )**_

_**And i dont give a shit with flamers**_

.

.

.

.

_Happy reading~_

.

.

.

Sang mentari hari ini agaknya sedang berbaik hati telah bersedia memberikan secercah kehangatan di pagi yang biasanya akan dihiasi awan mendung, membuat burung-burung berkicau dengan semangat. Udara sangat sejuk hingga membuat pemuda tampan―yang sedang santai berjalan menuju sekolahnya― ini menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar memasuki paru-parunya. Sungguh hal yang sangat sempurna untuk mengawali hari yang sempurna juga bukan?

Sambil menikmati terpaan angin yang menggoyangkan anak rambutnya, kaki-kaki panjangnya kini telah menapaki koridor sekolah. Haaa~ gadis-gadis dengan mata genitnya itu mulai merusak moodnya. Dia mulai memasang wajah judesnya dan melirik tajam gadis-gadis yang malah kegirangan mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya. _Gadis-gadis ini benar-benar buta _pikirnya miris. Pemuda tampan yang merupakan _cassanova _sekolah ini hanya bisa mendesah lelah seraya melanjutkan jalannya. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan genit disepanjang jalannya.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_... Tunggu!" suara cempreng seorang gadis membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat moodnya berantakan hari ini. _Dasar bodoh!_ gerutunya dalam hati. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang beberapa saat tadi terhenti. Mencoba mengabaikan seorang dengan suara cempreng dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tuli ya?" teriakan itu mulai menggelegar di sepanjang koridor.

"Cih, apa-apaan pantat ayam itu." gadis aneh berambut pink yang berusaha mengejar Sasuke itu hanya bisa menggerutu sebal.

"Hey, Ayam bintitan! Ternyata kau benar-benar tuli ya.." teriaknya.

Mata Sasuke berkedut mendengar sebutan nista dari gadis dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menatap tajam sang tersangka.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Segera mengambil seribu langkah hingga dia sekarang berdiri tepat di depan bungsu Uchiha itu.

CTAK

"_Ittaii yo _Sasuke-_kun._" Rengeknya setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu, _Baka!_" desis Sasuke menatap tak suka pada Sakura.

"Eh? Yang mana?" gadis bernama sama seperti bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang tersebut hanya bisa memiringkan wajahnya dengan mimik bingung, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

" . . . ?" ulang Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya lucu beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah, aku pusing menjelaskan apapun pada gadis bodoh sepertimu." ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, Sahabat tulalitnya ini pasti akan lupa dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan, amnesia jadi-jadian. Dia selalu memasang tampang tak berdosa ketika lawan bicaranya marah karena ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat sekaligus tetangga sejak sekolah dasar, tak heran jika keduanya sekarang tampak dekat dengan Sasuke yang berjalan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Tidak jarang teman-temannya berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua telah berpacaran, namun kenyataannya? Mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Dan juga, aku tidak bodoh Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kau lama." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Manaaa? Aku tidak lama kok, aku hanya lupa waktu karena bermain dengan Uchichi tadi." Ucap Sakura mencoba menyangkal dengan alasan keasyikan bermain dengan boneka beruang besar coklat, kalau tidak salah itu adalah kado ulangtahunnya dari Sasuke saat berusia sepuluh tahun.

_Lupa waktu katanya? Dia tuli atau apa, hingga tak menyadari berapa kali aku memencet bell rumahnya, cih. _Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datarnya padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin menghantam kepala pink gadis tulalit disebelahnya ini.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku main _game _ya? Aku kesepian dirumah." Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Hn." sudah jadi jadwal rutinnya untuk menemani gadis manja seperti Sakura ketika keluarganya sedang pergi keluar kota.

"Setelah main _game _kita jalan-jalan ke taman ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura cemberut "Sasuke-kun selalu be-"

"Berhentilah bicara karena kita sudah sampai Sakura." Potong Sasuke cepat sebelum ia mendengar ocehan murahan sahabat pinknya itu.

Awal memasuki kelas, mereka sudah disuguhi betapa bisingnya kelas ini dengan beberapa mulut yang berbicara secara bersamaan.

_Awal yang membosankan _Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu kalian untuk datang lebih pagi?" Suara cempreng lainnya, bahkan lebih cempreng dari Sakura masuk dalam indra pendengaran keduanya membuat mereka mendengus sebal.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Jawab Sakura dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hn."

Mendengar respon dua sahabat itu membuat Yamanaka Ino, sang wakil ketua kelas menghela napas lelah. Kemudian dia mulai mengetuk-ketuk papan tulis untuk mendapat perhatian dari semua orang di kelas.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah lengkap. Aku ingin mendiskusikan acara yang akan kita buat untuk perayaan HUT sekolah."

Semua orang dalam kelas hanya terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kelas kita akan mengadakan dua acara, satu _Free hug campaign _dan satunya baksos lalu mendokumentasikannya kedalam sebuah video. Semua harus ikut memeriahkan, kecuali Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Shion dan Chouji. Kalian akan bertugas merekam acara ini." lanjut Ino.

"Heeee...? aku tidak ingin merekam, aku ingin ikut _Free hug campaign. A_aku kan juga ingin memeluk gadis-gadis cantik." tolak Naruto dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"Jangan membantah, Naruto." Ucap Ino melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ta-tapi kan-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membantah!" Teriak Ino yang mulai kesal.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanyanya kemudian.

"E-etto~, la-lalu tempatnya bagaimana?" Tanya Gadis berambut Indigo yang menatap Ino takut-takut.

"Mmmm... untuk tempatnya kalian akan ditugaskan di beberapa tempat, nanti aku akan membuat listnya dan membaginya masing-masing pada kalian, nanti dari tigapuluh orang akan dibagi dua, limabelas untuk _Free hug campaign_ dan limabelas untuk baksos."

"Oh, dan untuk _Free hug campaign_ kalian juga harus meminta tanda tangan pada setiap orang yang bersedia memberi pelukan. Ok?" tambah Ino lagi sembari tersenyum manis pada semua orang.

"Acara apa-apaan itu?" Sasuke mengernyit heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaa... aku jadi tidak sabar Sasuke-kun. Kau tau? Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal yang disebut _Free hug campaign _itu." seru Sakura sembari menangkup dua pipi gembulnya yang memerah. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat senang dengan acara yang akan diadakan kelasnya untuk memeriahkan acara ulang tahun sekolahnya. Setelah pembagian posisi tadi Sakura mendapat jatah di acara _Free hug campaign _begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sakura tidak berhenti mengoceh selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Hey, Ayam! Kenapa wajahmu tak bersemangat seperti itu? Ayolah~ ini pasti menyenangkan. Pasti akan banyak gadis2 sexy yang akan memelukmu huh. Kau pasti senang kan? Dasar mesum!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar sembari menyipitkan matanya sinis menatap Sasuke yang menatap nyalang padanya karena tidak terima dengan tuduhan mesum yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi." desis Sasuke datar. Wajahnya beralih menatap jalanan di sisi kanannya yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Dia mengernyit memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menganggu. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan lagi ke depan dimana seorang gadis berambut soft pink berjalan ceria sambil mengayun-ayunkan tasnya.

'Jadi, Sakura juga akan berpelukan dengan semua orang? Termasuk laki-laki?'

.

.

.

.

_Free hug campaign _

_._

_._

_._

Tidak terasa waktu pelaksanaan acara kelas II A telah tiba. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kubu _Free hug campaign _dan kubu baksos saling mempersiapkan semua peralatan mereka. Lebih tepatnya kubu baksos yang lebih sibuk mempersiapkan semua keperluannya. Semua baju-baju bekas, sembako, dan peralatan sekolah sudah di kepak dalam kardus dan telah siap diluncurkan ke beberapa panti asuhan tempat mereka memberikan sumbangan.

Sakura yang kebetulan bertugas pada acara _Free hug campaign _masih sibuk memasang pita merah di rambut sot pink sebahunya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lapangan depan sekolah mereka, titik berkumpulnya semua anggota kelas. "Hinata, bisa tolong bantu aku?" pinta Sakura pada gadis indigo disampingnya. "E-eh? Ha-hai..."

"Biar aku saja!" seru sebuah suara _baritone_ yang menghentikan gerak Hinata yang akan memasang pita pada rambut Sakura.

"E? Sasori-kun? Kau kenapa disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ke panti?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polos imutnya yang membuat pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini tersipu.

"Biar aku yang memasangnya." Ujar Sasori langsung mengambil alih pita di tangan Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya. Tangan kekarnya dengan lihai memasang pita tersebut menjadi bentuk seperti kupu-kupu, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Sakura yang sepertinya masih menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan _Free hug _padaku?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah imutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Eh?"

Sakura berkedip beberapa saat menatap Sasori. "Hahaha Sasori-kun kau lucu sekali. Kemarilah!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori dan masih tertawa-tawa riang karena melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu menggemaskan tadi.

"Ku pikir kau kesini ingin menagih uang buku paketku hahaha."

"Dasar tukang hutang!" Sasori menyubit pipi gembul Sakura. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu.. Trimakasih pelukannya." Ujar Sasori kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera menoleh mendengar suara _baritone _yang lainnya memanggilnya.

"Mmm? Sasuke-kun kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil papan bertuliskan _Free hug _di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kecoa hijau itu?" desis Sasuke sinis.

"E? Dia bukan kecoa Sasuke-kun.. dan lagi warna yang harusnya kau sebutkan itu warna merah." Jawab Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura, kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sarat akan ketidaksukaan. Gadis pink tersebut hanya mengangkat papannya mendekati wajah pemuda bermata _onyx _di depannya. Menunjuk tulisan _free hug _yang ditulis besar-besar di atasnya.

"Cih, tetap saja kau tidak boleh berpelukan dengan sembarang orang."

"Dia bukan sembarang orang Sasuke-kun, dia teman sekelas kita. dan juga ini kan f_ree hug campaign, _wajar kan kita berbagi pelukan dan kebahagiaan dengan orang lain." Jelas Sakura dengan semangat membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau bisa terkena penyakit panu mereka. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang kemudian ditepis kasar oleh gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin melewatkan acara menyenangkan ini." Teriak Sakura kesal.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam membuat nyali gadis tersebut menciut, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi tersebut.

"Oh hai Itachi-sensei.. kau mencari Sasuke?" Teriak Sakura dengan keras membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang menatap tidak seorang pun di belakangnya. Segera ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tadi berada di depannya kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

"SAKURAAAAA..."

.

.

.

_Free hug campaign _

.

.

Sasuke masih sibuk mencari kepala berambut pink di sekian banyak kepala yang lalu lalang di sekitar jalanan Akihabara yang selalu ramai ini. menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Naruto yang bertugas merekam acara _Free hug campaign _ini, Sakura ditugaskan di sekitar sini. Dia masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya tidak menyadari seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang menghampirinya.

"Ano~ apa kau... itu... _free hu-_"

"Iya tapi maaf, aku tidak sudi tubuhku disentuh oleh orang asing." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya membuang papan bertuliskan _free hug _tersebut secara asal. Lalu meninggalkan gadis manis yang _shock_ dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Sialan... dimana kau Sakura?" gumamnya kesal karena tak juga menemukan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan sudah berapa banyak orang yang menjamah tubuh gadis tersebut. Sasuke mengerang frustrasi menjambak rambutnya.

Tepat saat ia menoleh ke kanan, seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya. Disana terdapat beberapa pemuda dan anak kecil yang mengerubungi seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink pendek. Sepertinya mereka berniat memeluk gadisnya. Gadisnya? Ya, setelah ini ia akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

Langkah kakinya melagkah besar-besar menghampiri Sakura yang kini sedang memberikan pelukannya pada seorang pemuda berambut perak dan meminta tanda tangannya.

"Sakura!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersentak saat merasakan tangannya tertarik oleh seorang pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya tenggelam di dadanya, mengurung gadis mungil tersebut dalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Cukup untuk saat ini. silahkan pergi dari sini dan jangan berharap mendapatkan pelukan dari gadis ini karena pacarnya telah mencapai batas sabar." Ucap Sasuke tegas membuat gadis di pelukannya melebarkan matanya. 'Apa maksudnya?' pikirnya.

"Mana bisa begitu."

"Iya, lagi pula dia tidak keberatan."

Beberapa orang mulai tidak terima dengan pernyataan sepihak Sasuke. Kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari seorang gadis manis di malam minggu yang biasanya akan mereka habiskan dengan berkaraoke dengan beberapa teman pria lainnya. Nasib jones (Jomblo-jomblo gini kalo dirasain pasti nyes).

"Perlu ku hias dulu wajahmu dengan memar merah huh?" desis Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan mematikan pada pemuda-pemuda di sekitarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya membuat beberapa pemuda tersebut mengambil selangkah mundur.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan. Ayo pergi." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. se-sak." Ucap Sakura terbata.

Mendengar hal tersebut langsung membaut Sasuke melepas pelukan mautnya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Datang-datang langsung marah seperti itu?" Seru Sakura menatap Sasuke marah.

"Aku hanya membantumu agar tak terserang penyakit." Jawabnya seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Gara-gara kau mereka jadi kabur. Aku akan per-"

"Sekali lagi kau melangkah menjauh dariku, akan ku makan kau hidup-hidup"

"Kau konyol sekali Sasuke-kun." Sakura bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun baru saja dia berbalik tangannya ditarik kasar ke belakang.

"Sasu-mmmnh." Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bibir Sasuke menempel ketat di bibirnya, bergerak dengan pelan membuat sensasi geli yang membuatnya merasa seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar ku makan, Haruno Sakura." Gumam Sasuke setelah melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Untuk mencegahmu terkena penyakit karena banyak memeluk pemuda asing seperti tadi." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Cih, bilang saja kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Ya. Kau cemburu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Dasar Tsundere." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan pantat ayam."

Mereka saling tatapp cukup lama. Senyuman tipis tersemat di wajah tampan sang _cassanova. _

Bukankah ia sudah membuktikan ucapannya beberapa saat lalu? Membuat gadis berambut pink ini menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

END

Ngeliat draft tanpa pikir panjang langsung diterusi. Padahal gue lupa ini alurnya gimana dulu. Jadinya berakhir dengan amburegul emeseyu seperti ini. saya bukan author yang bisa membuat cerita menarik sih :''D

Ah, dan ini juga karena saya kecewa film The Last gak ada interaksi Team 7... jadi... ya sudahlah buat fanfic abal ini.

Mind to RnR?

The Deathstalker

Bogor


End file.
